Metallic Swirl
by UzumakuSuna
Summary: The Ichibi is unleashed upon the village, and The Fourth is forced to seal it into his son. Follow Naruto on his adventures as he learns to understand his powers while defending his village and its people as The Metallic Swirl
1. Chapter 1

Whats up guys, it's Suna here after a one year hiatus, instead of reviving my previous story I'm starting anew to get a better in depth beginning, with that, lets party

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER REFERENCES TO ANOTHER ENTITY**

Kushina Uzumaki was in general a happy woman, until she had to push a baby out of herself. Writhing in pain on a hospital bed she finally finishes birthing her precious child. " It's a Boy" the personal doctor of the Hokage says excitedly. Sighing in exhaustion, Kushina began to cry tears of joy when her new son was handed too her. Muttering in a relieved tone she uttered," What do we name him Minato?" With a big grin, her husband and Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, Minato Namikaze said," I think we should name him after Sensei's first book character." Shaking her head she told him," I'm not naming our son Macho Steve!"

Minato jumped at the accusation and quickly told her," NO NO NO, not those books, the FIRST one, The Tale of A Gutsy Ninja." Quietly agreeing, Kushina kissed her son on the forehead before cristening him," Naruto" Afterwards the two sat in the room with their child, content to allow the new mother to rest. Moments after being named, the door is busted open by the body of the doctor who birthed the baby. In an instant Minato was on his feet, but he was too slow. A man wearing a strange swirling mask already had a hold of kushina by the throat, Naruto forgotten on the bed.

Before Minato could even react, the man dissapeared with a swirl of void. Breathlessly, Minato flashed Naruto to the nursery of the hospital, before following Kushina's signature. Finding the two at the base of a waterfall, he shook in horror and fell to his knees when he saw the man begin to pull the ichibi out of his wife's seal. Quickly flashing over to her, he tried to reseal the one tailed tanuki, before being engaged in combat by the masked man. Knowing he could do nothing more for his beloved, he fought.

(Skipping cause it don't mater, basically canon fight from the naruto game)

Panting in exhaustion, the two men nodded respectfully in each others directions, coming to an agreement of the others strength. The man suddenly voided away, and Minato realized that the Shukaku finally escaped. Now knowing that he had to seal the demon somehow, he began to cry before flashing back to the nursery, grabbing his son, and coming back to the scene. Going through hand seals rapidly, he summoned the Toad Boss Gamabunta, and engaged the demon.

After a short bout between the giants, the two came to a stalemate before the one tail suddenly sent a wave of sand towards the village. Out of nowhere chains bursted from the ground, wrapping the shukaku like a fly in a spiders nest, draining his demonic chakra and stopping the sand wave. This moment allowed Gamabunta to squash the tanuki under his massive foot. Minato then commenced the Reaper Death Seal sequence. When the shukaku realized what was happening, he attempted to gore the Hokage on one of his claws, almost succeeding when Kushina stepped in front of him.

The last words Kushina Uzumaki ever spoke were," Finish this bastard of for the sake of the village." Minato was crushed by what just happened, but his resolve steeled, and he finished the sealing. Arriving on the scene, the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi began to tear up, just barely catching Minato's last words," Saru, I've managed to seal the ichibi within my son, but Kushina and I will not make it, please, please, DO NOT, release his status to the public, they don't understand how seals work, and please, have Kakashi take care of naruto, force him if you have to, but make sure my son is safe and happy, thank you." With those last words, possibly the best Kage of all time shut his eyes and slowed his breathing.

Hiruzen sighed, picked up the new jinchuuriki, and trekked back to the village, saddened at the loss of the Hokage, but happy that only he and his wife died on this night. A void suddenly opened within the field the two soul mates died within. The Hokage miraculously opened his eyes, only to see the masked man removing his mask. With a single tear in his single eye, Obito Uchiha kneeled before his one time sensei, telling him one last thing," Had that fight went any longer, I'd be dead, you live up to your name sensei, I'm sorry it had to be this way, may you rest in peace." The two men now weeping, one for the loss of his sensei, the other for the revelation of what his ex-student had done, before both left the plane of existence, one to the Shinigami's belly, another to his own personal dimension.

Alright guys please tell me what you think, I think all reviews help in some way, even flames, this fic will eventually be a Naru x Ino , and the team will be the same as my first fic, Naruto, Ino, and Shino, led by Asuma. My hope is to make this story an opening point for more Naruto with sand like abilities to be wrote by people who might be nervous to see how it will do. The update schedule will be anywhere from one and a half to two weeks, because my current work schedule gives me two days off a week, and I need one of those for lawn and house work, the other will be reserved for writing. My chapters will usually be around 3 k words, but most will end up going over, this one is only about 1 k since it's the intro. Anyways, see yall next week


	2. Sorry

Sorry lads, new chapter will be up next week, chronic bronchitis acting up, went to see doc, just not in writing mood. Again sorry, but a new chapter detailing Naruto's early life and some academy will be up next week. Suna out


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Whats up guys Suna here, today with a new chapter finally. This chapter is gonna show how naruto lived under the guidance of Kakashi, and basically what he looks like up to the academy. I'm not gonna make him super jesus ming but he will have basic skill going into the academy. Also, the graduation age is gonna be 14, and you start the academy at 8, for six years of ninja education. Without further stalling here's the next part of The Metallic Swirl, let's party.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NOTHING BUT A BAGEL MAKER, ISN'T IT SO NICE

On a crisp early October morning, we come across a village, but not just any village, the mightiest village in all the Elemental Nations, Konohagakure no Sato ( side note, I don't speak Japanese, so only the popular names known by the whole community will be in it, IE raikiri, rasengan, and villages). Within this village we see some of the nicest citizens, wonderful stores with quality wares, and some of the most talented ninjas in the land. However, some of those ninjas were currently chasing a soon to be 8 year old Naruto Hatake, after possibly the biggest prank in village history. Naruto had just rigged multiple stores, groceries, weapon shops, outfitters and such, with flour bomb traps upon opening the doors.

All across the usually peaceful town, shouts of anger went off at 7 am when numerous store owners were pelted with the common baking material. Swiftly acting, a number of chunin began searching for the culprit while another alerted the nearby Anbu. Two hours later, we see 17 chunin, 6 jonin, and a four man squad of Anbu chasing a young child. Not just any child, but the aforementioned Hatake, across buildings, through streets, wherever the young ninja to be could run. Eventually hitting a dead end alley, Naruto whipped around hoping he could still leave it, but those hopes were dashed when the ninja entered the alley.

Naruto harrumphed, seemingly angry at being caught before promptly turning around and running up the wall. Dumbfounded that the child could do that at such an age, they tried to chase, before having bags of nasty things such as rusty nails, used needles, and thumbtacks dropped from above. Briefly wondering how the kid got his hands on the needles, the ninja gave up, before continuing on their days. After another five minutes Naruto realized he was no longer being followed, and sat down on the edge of a building to catch his breath. Despite his amazing natural ( as far as he knows) stamina, running for two hours took a lot out of a guy.

Hearing his stomach growling, Naruto set about going back home when his brother, Kakashi Hatake, stepped seemingly out of a tornado of leaves, grabbed the scruff of his collar, and dissapeared. Briefly panicking, before realizing where he was, Naruto settled into the chair before the two time Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. With a heavy sigh, Sarutobi began.

"Naruto, if I may so ask, why did you see the need to cause such havoc so early in the morning, and give me so much paperwork?" Letting out a nervous chuckle, the little boy tried to think of a good reason, and one so happened to come to his mind after a ( not so ) subtle cough from …. THE CEILING told him," cough security cough"

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Naruto replied," Well I noticed that security in the village has been lacking, and wanted to truly see how lax the people had gotten" grinning and muttering a quick thanks to ceiling man, Naruto expectedly smiled at Sarutobi, saying with his eyes,' Top that geezer'. With hearty chuckle, the weary man told the small boy,

"Thank you for doing the village such a favor, especially with no pay, but I will no longer require you to do that ' mission ' Naruto. However, it will be marked as a security protocol mission for when you become a ninja, a C-Rank at that" Grinning like a mad man, Naruto hopped up and down in the chair, excited that he had completed his first real ninja mission. Seeing the young boy happy brought a smile to the two ninjas and the ceiling man, before getting back to business.

"Now that that's done with, lets get serious. Naruto, with you turning 8 tomorrow, I wanted to ask, will you be attending the Konoha Academy for Learning, or would you prefer, ahem, THE SUPER AMAZING BLOW YOUR PANTS TO IWA ASS KICKING WONDER TRAINING NINJA SCHOOL?" Screamed the elder man, who was now waiting for the ecstatic response from his grandson,

Standing on his chair and yelling equally loud, despite being half the mans size," YES I WANT TO JOIN THE SUPER WHATEVER WHO CARES LEMME BE A NINJA SO I CAN DO STUFF AND ADVANCE THE PLOT SCHOOL!" Somewhere across the village in a secluded training field, a man wearing a green suit and orange leg warmers suddenly shouted," I CAN FEEL THE YOUTH EXPLODING WITHIN THE HEARTS OF THE PEOPLE, YOOOOOUUUUUUUTTTTHHHHH!" before promptly destroying seven trees with another he kicked down ( Gai is my second favorite jonin, only beaten by Asuma, so expect a lot of YOUTH to be present here).

For some reason Sarutobi felt like he had just ruined somebody's morning, but ignored it in favor of signing the papers to put Naruto in the academy, before giving him a slip allowing him acsess to the Academy section of the library. Bouncing around like a paddle ball on meth, Naruto nearly high fived ceiling guy, before turning to his brother and asking,

"That mean you'll train me harder right? Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh ,huh." "ENOUGH, yes I'll be taking your new hell- I mean training up a step or seven." Muttered the jaded book reading Hatake, better known as Kakashi. Sarutobi again smiled, just being in a room with Naruto made that happen often, before becoming grim, and asking Kakashi," Do you think he is ready to know" ( this next sequence will have Hiruzens quotes in "and Kakashi's in ')

'No, no, hell no' "He is very mature" 'With all due respect, fuck that notion he's like a kid in a crack laced candy store' "Okay fine, sure he might not be ready but now is the time" 'Fine, but only about IT' "Nope, all of it, house, parents, everything" Butting into the conversation the now agitated kid said," WHY ARE YOU ARGUING" Feeling his old age come back to bite his wrinkled ass, Sarutobi sighed, before gently telling Naruto to sit back down, because he was about to get a lot of information.

"Naruto, what I am about to tell you does not leave these walls, EVER, doing so will result in the death of whoever you tell, their family, and everyone and thing in a half mile radius, do you understand?" Nodding, before getting serious after understanding the severity of the situation "I understand Grandpa" With a heavy heart, the aged Hokage began his tale.

"No interruptions, at all. Your mother was what we call a jinchuuriki, a container for a powerful demon. When she began to birth you, the seal weakened, allowing the trapped Ichibi to escape, and almost march towards the village. Your parents devised a plan using a special seal to embed the Ichibi within your naval to stop it from harming anyone. Your father summoned Gamabunta, the Toad Boss, and your mother, her mighty Adamantine Chains. With the help of your mom, Gamabunta was able to hold the sand demon down long enough for your father to seal him. The Shukaku's last act of defiance was attempt to kill you to release itself, but your parents jumped in between the two, along with Gamabunta, killing your parents, and scarring Gamabuntas face permanently. Your parents were the village heroes Kushina Uzumaki, and her Husband, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage." Finishing the story, and putting his head into his hands, Sarutobi sighed before continuing," I'm sorry to have held out that info for so long, but your parents had enemies, very dangerous people, and I couldn't have told you for fear of you letting it slip accidentally. With you going into the academy, I felt it was time to trust you with that information. You, however, cannot tell anyone of your parents, and only those whom you trust more then anyone about the Ichibi."

Utterly shocked with the info presented, Naruto's only response was," I understand, thank you." before breaking down into sobs, his whole body shaking from the sheer power of his emotion. Comforting his little brother, Kakashi told him soothingly,

" That changes nothing Naruto, you're still my brother, you are still human, no more a demon then a fish. You are the mighty prison, shielding the village from the power of your sole inmate. That makes you a hero, who saves the village every day. Not to mention, Minato was my sensei, I can tell you all about him and Kushina-Sama."

Still racked with sobs, Naruto muttered a quick," thank you, I'd like that" before falling asleep in his brothers arms, the weight of what he'd been told heavy upon his young mild. Shifting his new cargo to a more comfortable position, Kakashi gave the Hokage a pointed look, and told him,

"Anything bad comes of this, I will unleash the power of a Hatake on you, and I'll tell Gai your Y-Word has diminished. I'm going to up his training, I'll do in depth physical conditioning, ken and tai jutsu introductions, and test his affinity, on top of control." Both men nodded in agreement, when suddenly the window opened and a winded Gai jumped in.

"I HEARD MY NAME AND WHAT SOUNDING LIKE YOUTH SO I CAME!" "INSIDE VOICE" "Yes, Ceiling man" groaning, the elderly Hokage thought briefly before coming to an idea,

"Yes Gai, actually, your services are of need right now. I need you to make a work out set for young Naruto, in order to uhh, enlarge his youth reserves." ( at this point tf2 distracted me for like two hours) "YOSH, I SHALL CRAFT A REGIMEN FOR YOUNG NARUTO IN ORDER TO LET HIS YOUTH FLOURISH!" "INSIDE VOICE" "Yosh!"

After being utterly befuddled by Gais appearance, Naruto began to wonder, before asking a question,

"Jiji, what did you mean by house earlier?" Mentally slapping himself for forgetting such a thing, Sarutobi pulled a deed from within the confines of his ancient desk, and handed it to Kakashi, before saying,

"Well, your parents didn't leave much, not having time to write to you, but they did leave their home to you, as well as what it contains, such as their jutsu, weapons, and clothing." Kakashi realizing what he was holding grasped the paper, asking,

"Is it the one between the compounds?" replying Sarutobi said," Yes, between the Inuzuka and Aburame compounds." After a few minutes of conversation, naruto and Kakashi prepared to leave before Gai, who had been in the corner writing furiously, handed them a scroll with the words Daily Routine written on it.

"YOSH, That scroll contains all little Naruto will need to become the epitome of physique, and will groom him into a youthful shinobi!" After thanking Gai for the gift, the two brothers left the Hokages office. Still hungry, the two went to the best place ion the village for good food, Ichiraku's.

On the walk over, the two discussed how the training would go. The daily workout to be done from 6 am to 8 am, then tai and kenjutsu training until noon, for a one hour lunch break. Following lunch would be 2 hours of chakra control, then starting at 3 pm would be affinity and jutsu training for three hours. Finishing up the schedule would be dinner at 6, then the rest of the day until 10 to work on whatever Naruto wanted.

Arriving at the stand, the two each ordered three bowls of ramen, pork for Naruto, shrimp for Kakashi, before leaving to their apartment. The two ate in silence, letting the day's stress wash out of their systems, before retiring to their respective rooms, agreeing to move to the new home tomorrow.

That night, Naruto tossed and turned, having erratic dreams of the conversation, before abruptly appearing in what seemed to be a temple within a sand dune. Wandering the halls, Naruto eventually stumbled upon a large gate with solid black bars, and a … pile of sand behind it? Nervously walking towards it, Naruto quickly jumped back before dropping into a fighting stance when a rush of sand came towards him.

Naruto began panicking, but the sand retreated to the pile, before it began to morph into what could loosely resemble a raccoon. A mighty rumble went through the temple as the Sand Demon Shukaku chuckled to his hearts content,

"Good, Good, great reflexes, I expect as such from the container of the mighty Ichibi, oh, Hello little boy." Realizing what he was seeing almost caused Naruto to drop to his knees, but he steeled his resolve and demandingly asked,

"What do you want of me Demon?" "That's no way to talk to your tenant boy, especially one so kind as I, I'm even will to help you, unlike my brothers and sisters." Seeing an opportunity, Naruto calmed himself and questioned,"What kind of help?"

"Well, I'd like you to become strong, not just for yourself, but for both of us. As a Mighty Demon, I must keep up my image, so I am willing to… train you, give you gifts, if I must, to see you flourish. It would do well for the both of us that you don't die." Yet again, not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, began to attempt to negotiate with the Shukaku.

"What kind of gifts would I receive from you?" "Well for starters, your stamina and endless chakra are a product of me, along with enhanced senses, a faster thought process, and a much more durable exoskeleton you humans call skin. Along with that, I'd be willing to trade certain freedoms for more gifts, that is if you're willing to make a deal with the devil?"

"What kind of deal are we talking here Ichibi?" "Please, call me Shukaku, my true name, consider it a sign of trust, only your mother has heard that name. For starters, id trade you a powerful ability, if you are willing to say, rip a small corner off of the seal. Now before you freak out, that small tear will allow me access to your mindscape and let me change it to suit me, as well as establishing a mental link we can communicate through. It will also allow me to send you further gifts should we make more deals." Not fully trusting the demon, but wanting to know what powers could be granted to him, Naruto asked one final question,"You can't use this to be free or take me over right?" "Of course not child, sorry, Naruto, it will allow me some freedom but not that much, besides, I'm tied to you forever, we cant be separate until you die of natural causes, or id die as well, and I don't want to risk it."

Agreeing, Naruto reached up, the seal lowering itself to allow the small boy to tear a small corner off. Suddenly the temple morphed into a desert oasis, with a beautiful pool of water, and a few sparse trees, surrounded by rolling dunes of sand, a beautiful castle not far from them. The Shukaku breathed a sigh of relief, the cage shrinking to a small metallic collar on his neck, before he wrapped his body around half of the oasis, his ling tell melding into the sand.

"Thank you Naruto, this is the most freedom I've had in years, and as a reward, n ext time you find yourself in danger, something… interesting should awaken within you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to nap, this sand is extremely warm and welcoming." Falling asleep shockingly fast, the ichibi was out like a light.

Waking up two hours later, Naruto believed it all to be a dream before a light snoring could be heard at the back of his mind. Ignoring it, Naruto rose and rushed to Kakashi's room, jarring him awake before telling him they needed to see the Hokage pronto. Getting ready as fast as only ninja could, the two Shunshined to the Office of The Hokage, catching him off guard as he sipped his morning tea.

"What a pleasant surprise, what brings the Hatakes to my office at this hour?" "Jiji, Brother, don't freak out, but I've spoken to Shukaku, and we've made a deal." Spitting tea straight onto Kakashi's face, the Hokage panicked before gripping naruto' shirt, lifting it and seeing a prong of the seal half way gone.

"What have you done boy!?" "I made a deal with him, in return for a mental link and freedom to move about my mindscape, he gave me a power. I'm not sure what it does yet, but he said it will activate in a time of danger." "Naruto, you've just made a deal with one of the strongest demons to exist, don't let his single tail fool you, he is easily on par with the Kyuubi, the highest ranking demon. You need to be more careful with such things Naruto, what would have happened if you'd accidentally released him? I'd have to sacrifice myself and a good portion of the village to save more lives."

"I'm sorry Jiji, but he had been truthful the whole time, I'm sure of it." "Regardless, just be more careful my boy." "Yes Jiji" "Now if that's all, please leave, I have work to attend to." Leaving the office, the brothers went to the nearest training ground to start their new schedule.

OMAKE: Hirotami was a peaceful man, with a beautiful two story house. One day, while enjoying a warm soak in his tub after a long day of training, he heard a crash. Looking out his window, it was moments before a large tree smashed the front of his house, his bath tub beginning to fall " NO NO NO NO NOOOOOO" he yelled before impacting with the ground. " DAMN YOU MAITO GAI!" was the last shout heard before the man moved to a house in the middle of Konohagakure

OMAKE 2: " Can I come down now Lord Hokage I really have to pee." chuckling to himself at the pain he put the man in, the Hokage responded," No, shut up Macho Steve." a short awww was then heard from the ceiling

Final AN: Well, their it is, what do yall think, too much too soon or just right? Lemme know, all reviews accepted, even flames. Sorry bout the long wait, hopefully this chapter lived up to expectations. Seeing as its currently 8 minutes till 5 am, im gonna finish this up with a quick question. Would you rather see Naruto use regular, metal, gold, or a new unique sand? I know the name is Metallic Swirl, but I can change it to suit the material he uses. Lemme know, anyways, Suna Out


End file.
